Choosing Colors  It's Not As Easy As It Sounds
by Sunset-Fel
Summary: Sam once said that they called each other every morning to choose colors...but as they find out..it's not always as easy as it sounds..


Author's Note: I've had this idea since March of '05. A friend and I actually spoke the words aloud to each other on a long bus trip. Words aren't exactly as they were then, but it's close enough..

Disclaimer: I don't own them...

Sam got out of bed, her nice fleece Air Force pajamas keeping her warm. She heard her house phone ring and sighed. She walked to the kitchen slowly. Looking at the phone with a sigh, she picked it up. "Carter," she answered walking to the kitchen with the cordless phone at her ear. "Hey Sam. It's Daniel," the voice said through the other side. "Morning Daniel. Was there something you needed?" She heard an exasperated sigh through the phone. "What color are we wearing today?" he asked, his voice having a hint of a child behind it.

"I don't know Daniel, have you called Jack yet?" she asked momentarily mentally hitting herself for first name usage. "No, remember what happened last time?" he whined. Sam could just imagine a small pout on his lips. "Fine Daniel, I'll call him," Sam finally said taking a sip of coffee from her mug. "Your a life saver Sam," Daniel told her earnestly. "Yeah, where haven't I heard that before...I'll call you back in a bit."

Sam sighed as she hung up with Daniel. She glanced out of her window, it was going to be a chilly day outside. The planet they were visiting today was supposed to be very warm though. Sam stared at the phone for a second before dialing her CO's number. "O'Neill," he answered. Sam smiled, "Hey Sir. It's Carter." "Oh, hey Carter. Did you need something?" Sam smiled, 'de ja vu' she thought to herself. "Um actually sir I did," she paused, "Daniel wanted to know what color we were wearing today." She could picture Jack thinking about it in her mind.

She heard Jack sigh over the phone. "Well," he started, "have you asked Teal'c yet?" "No Sir," Sam replied rolling her eyes. "I'm ashamed Carter, I thought you would have thought of that before calling little ol' me." Sam stopped herself from giggling, but a smile stayed on her face. "Alright Sir, I'll call Teal'c. Talk to you in a few minutes."

She stared at the phone again, trying to imagine why today it had fallen on her to be the messenger girl. "Hello," Teal'c voice called out over his cell phone. Sam took a deep breath, "Hey Teal'c. It's Sam. I have a question for you." "Yes Major Carter?" Teal'c asked, probably raising an eyebrow. "What color did you want to wear today?" she asked almost reluctantly. "I believe black and green would be appropriate." "Thanks Teal'c..not exactly what I had in mind...but I'll give you a call after while."

Sam hung up the phone with Teal'c and looked around, watching as the wind lifted the leaves off of the ground. Turning to her phone she dialed Daniel's number. "Daniel," he answered steadily. "How's the coffee Daniel?" Sam asked with a smile. "Good. So what did Jack say?" Sam sighed, "He told me to ask Teal'c." "I presume you called Teal'c," Daniel replied coaxingly. "I did." "What did he say?" Daniel asked pointedly. "He said black and green." "Nope, that wasn't what I had in mind. Besides, all my black and green are at the dry cleaners. How about red today?" Daniel replied off handedly.

Sam ran a hand through her short blond hair. "Why red Daniel?" she asked drumming her fingers on the counter. "I like red, just once I'd like to see the team where something I like." "I'm going to give the Colonel a call, and see what he says. I'll call you in a little while. Carter out." Sam sighed, just a normal everyday morning.

"Sir?" she asked tentatively after he called out his name again. "Yeah Carter?" his voice held only patience. She wondered how he could do it, but decided that would be a question best left for another time. "I spoke to both Teal'c and Daniel Sir." "And what did they have to say Carter?" Sam managed to repress a sigh. "Teal'c wants to wear black and green. Daniel wants to wear red. What do you think Sir?" she asked exasperatedly. "I think they're color blind," Jack replied. Sam could see that little smirk on his face from her house, "Sir?" "They obviously want to wear blue today. That's what I want to wear today Carter." Sam put her head in one of her hands, "but Sir, I really wanted to wear desert camo today." "Blue Carter, blue." Sam nodded, "Alright, I'll inform the others."

Sam heard Daniel answer the phone and ran a hand over her face. "Hey Daniel. I just got the word from Colonel O'Neill." "He's decided to wear red today?" Daniel asked hopefully. "Sorry Daniel, he's decided we're wearing blue." "Sam," he actually whined this time, "didn't you explain the importance of wearing red today?" "Daniel, I have to call Teal'c. I'll see you at the base, alright?" "Alright," Daniel said his voice a bit grumpy. Sam shook her head, the trouble she went through for them.

"Did Colonel O'Neill see the wisdom in my choice?" Teal'c asked over the phone. Sam could hear the silence around her. "Actually Teal'c, he decided to go for a slightly different color. He chose blue today." Teal'c didn't answer. 'He probably nodded' Sam thought to herself saying good bye to Teal'c and going to get dressed.

She arrived at the briefing room in her blue BDUs and had a seat waiting on the others. Sam watched in confusion as Daniel walked in wearing red and Teal'c in black and green. "For crying out loud," Sam muttered watching them. Daniel saw her expression and shrugged, "You should see what Jack's wearing." Sam just sighed as the two men took their seat.

General Hammond walked in to the briefing room, glancing around at the three mismatched individuals. "Where is Colonel O'Neill? He's fixing to be late for the briefing," George asked glancing around at the three. "Sorry I'm late Sir," Jack said walking in and taking a seat opposite Sam in desert camo, "I had a change of mind." Sam, who had been sitting on the edge of her seat, sat back. General Hammond looked around, "You have ten minutes. Go change into a different color." Sam knew that he was asking them to wear a single color. The four people nodded, taking their leave.

Sam was the first one back in, she was wearing desert camo. Taking her seat she saw the General nod at her, "Good choice," he told her waiting on the three men. Next came in Teal'c. He was wearing red. Sam looked at the General who looked back at her, asking what was so hard about choosing a color with his expression. Sam watched as Daniel came in. He was wearing blue this time. Sam closed her eyes, shaking her head, as Jack walked in wearing black and green. "What is so hard about choosing a color?" the General finally asked a bit annoyed. "Choosing Colors Sir...it's not as easy as it sounds." The General sighed, "At least it's an uninhabited planet. Major, if you'd like to start?" "Yes Sir," Sam said standing up and glancing from her mission information to her three mismatched teammates.

'Men' she nearly snorted in her head, then allowed a small smile to find a way onto her face, 'at least they're my men.' "Is something funny Carter?" Jack asked his one-of-a-kind smile finding its proper place on his face. "No Sir," she said allowing herself to smile, "just thinking about how hard choosing a color actually is." "I was having the same thoughts myself Major," Jack replied casually. Daniel nodded, "me too." "Indeed," Teal'c replied.

What a life they led...what a life...

Note: On breaking up dialogue--- I have never seen it in any book (fiction fantasy, science fiction, non-fiction, or reference) that I've ever read or looked at. Why should it be any different for fanfics?

Though, I do agree that it might make some stories clearer. As always, thanks for the reviews that you have blessed me with...


End file.
